Mute
by VDE
Summary: "Cih! Lagi-lagi hanya terdiam dan hanya bisa menguntitku saja. Apa maumu yang sebenarnya? Kalau punya mulut, bicaralah! Dasar orang aneh!" AU Oneshot Sho-Ai MinaNaru RnR!


**Summary:** "Cih! Lagi-lagi hanya terdiam dan hanya bisa menguntitku saja. Apa maumu yang sebenarnya? Kalau punya mulut, bicaralah! Dasar orang aneh!"

* * *

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Mute © Viero Eclipse**

**Pairing: MinaNaru**

**Genre: Drama/Hurt/Comfort**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: AU, Shonen-Ai, Naruto's POV**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

* * *

Gemuruh sorak sorai para penonton seakan menyulut bara semangatku. Kedua _cobalt_ku berkilat, penuh determinasi tinggi. Aku sudah berada di tengah-tengah medan pertempuran. Sebuah medan pertempuran yang akan membuktikan seberapa besar usaha perjuanganku selama ini.

Dengan ego tinggi, kugiring bola dengan kedua kakiku. Kulewati satu pemain, dua pemain, tiga bahkan empat pemain sekaligus. Aku melaju dengan begitu cepat, menggiring senjata bola ini menuju benteng lawan berwujudkan gawang. Jarakku kini sudah menjadi sebuah ancaman bagi kubu lawan dan menjadi peluang bagi kubu kami.

"Ga-Gawat! Cepat halangi dia!" haha... aku sungguh ingin tertawa, melihat para lawanku yang mulai ketakutan. Aku adalah manifestasi distopia bagi mereka. Aku adalah mimpi buruk mereka. Penjaga gawang mereka mulai cemas, rekan-rekannya juga menunjukkan respon yang tak berbeda. Seringai sinis terlahir di parasku.

Aku adalah Dewa yang akan meraih... gelar kemenangan.

Sraaatt!

"GOOOLLL!"

"LIMA KOSONG UNTUK KONOHA!"

"Yatta!" seluruh pendukung kami seakan memasuki masa euphoria. Menjerit girang, saling berpelukan, melompat-lompat dan menyerukan nama tim kami. Gol yang berhasil kucetak telah membawa timku untuk meraih sebuah gelar juara mutlak. Hah, ini memang sudah menjadi tugasku.

Sebagai pemain bintang sepak bola di _Konoha High School_.

"Kau berhasil lagi, Naruto! Tiga gol kau cetak berturut-turut! Sungguh hebat!" komplimen itu digemakan oleh Lee, pemain gelandang tengah dalam timku. Pemuda bertubuh lentur itupun tampak mengacak-acak rambut emasku. Beberapa rekan-rekan satu timku yang lain juga mulai menghampiriku. Mereka menampakkan seringai bangga terhadapku.

"Kerja bagus, _Dobe_. Lain kali, di pertandingan berikutnya, akulah yang akan mencetak gol lebih banyak darimu." Uchiha Sasuke, _striker _tim kami sekaligus _rival_ abadiku tengah nampak melayangkan seringai menantang padaku. Aku hanya melontarkan tatapan sinis ke arahnya.

"Hah, kita lihat saja nanti, _Teme_." dan hanya itulah respon jawaban yang teruntai dari mulutku.

Kuarahkan kedua _cobalt_ku ke depan. Puluhan penonton menggemakan namaku. Mengagumi figurku. Menjadikanku sosok idola. Kebahagiaan terukir di paras mereka. Dan perjuangankulah yang membuat mereka gembira seperti itu. Dengan semua ini, sungguhlah pantas jika aku berbangga hati.

"Naruto! Naruto! Naruto! Hidup, Naruto!" senyumku mengembang saat resonansi kata-kata itu hampir menggema di segala penjuru stadion. Dominasi _fangirl_ semakin menjadi-jadi. Mereka turut berdiri, menjeritkan namaku dengan tingkatan supremasi dan mengelu-elukanku. Haha! Sungguh bagai sebuah keajaiban jika dibandingkan saat pertama kali aku merintis bakatku di bidang sepak bola. Saat itu, popularitasku belum melejit dan Sasuke adalah satu-satunya pemain dengan _fans_ terbanyak berkat paras tampan yang ia miliki. Dan kini? Ia harus rela beberapa _fans_nya berpindah hati padaku.

Pada seorang Uzumaki Naruto.

"Ah, kau membuatku iri, Naruto. Lihatlah para siswi itu. Mereka berdiri meneriakkan namamu. Bahkan ada Hinata juga! Sialan kau!" aku sedikit tercengang mendengar keluhan Kiba. Pejaga gawangku yang satu itu memang sudah memendam perasaan terhadap Hyuuga Hinata, gadis kelas sebelas yang tampaknya selalu menguntitku diam-diam. Kunaikkan bahuku sejenak. Kuakui bahwa gadis itu sangat manis. Tapi, aku tak terlalu tertarik dengannya. Aku bahkan masih tak sedikitpun menaruh minat dengan siswi manapun.

Sejenak jeda, kutepuk pelan bahu kawan brunetku itu dan lalu, kulangkahkan kedua kakiku menuju ruang ganti pemain. Kumasukkan kedua tanganku ke dalam saku celanaku dan kulontarkan kalimat, "Tenang saja, Kiba. Gadis itu milikmu. Aku tak akan merebutnya darimu." dan akupun tak menyadari bahwa rona merah sudah terlihat di paras Kiba.

Kulangkahkan kakiku perlahan-lahan dan kutinggalkan anggota timku yang masih berdiri di lapangan. Tanpa kusadari, seseorang terlihat memperhatikanku dari kejauhan. Merasa sedang diawasi, kuarahkan _cobalt_ku ke arah sudut stadion. Seorang pemuda berambut emas tampak berdiri di belakang kawat pembatas dan menatapku. Warna matanya seakan mengimitasi kedua _cobalt_ku. Kami sama-sama memiliki mata berwarna biru _cobalt_. Ia tampak menyimpulkan senyum padaku, sebelum pada akhirnya... ia berlalu pergi.

Kuhentikan langkahku sejenak, nalarku seakan mengalami _deja vu_. Dahiku berkerut serius. Pemuda itu tampak familiar. Seakan aku pernah melihat beliau sebelumnya. Kapan ya? Ah, aku ingat. Ia adalah pemuda yang waktu itu ikut melihat pertandinganku sebelumnya. Ia adalah orang yang sepertinya tak pernah absen menjadi saksi akan perjuanganku di atas lapangan bola. Pemuda itu adalah orang yang juga selalu menguntitku saat pulang sekolah. Dan sekarang, ia muncul lagi di sini. Melihat pertandinganku lagi.

Rasioku terhantam segudang tanya. Kutatap lagi tempat dimana ia berdiri tadi. Meski sosoknya sudah berlalu namun satu pertanyaan tak akan semudah itu lenyap dalam labirin nalarku.

Siapa gerangan dia?

* * *

"Pagi, Naruto!"

"Pagi, Tampan~"

"Narutoo! Kyaaa!"

Ya. Masuk ke dalam situasi yang paling kubenci. Masuk sekolah. Setiap hari, di saat aku harus menginjakkan kaki di sekolah, aku harus rela disambut oleh berbagai macam respon hiperbolik yang seakan membuatku muak. Lihat saja sekarang, beberapa siswi mengerumuniku, membawa buku dan pena, menyodorkannya padaku untuk ditanda tangani. Haha, aku harus sadar diri. Aku adalah bintang sepak bola. Salah satu bidang olahraga yang paling digandrungi orang-orang pada umumnya terutama remaja. Dan anggota tim sepak bola Konoha _High School_ takkan pernah terlepas dari bayang-bayang _fans_ dan penyambutan heboh seperti ini. Dan mau tak mau, aku harus melewati semua ini.

"Hei, _Dobe_. Pulang sekolah nanti, Pak pelatih menyuruh kita untuk berkumpul di lapangan. Akan ada latihan ekstra hari ini." informasi itu terlontar dari mulut Sasuke yang saat ini sedang melayani kerumunan penggemarnya yang juga sama-sama meminta tanda tangannya. Kuhela napasku sejenak seraya mengangguk perlahan-lahan. Hari ini akan menjadi hari yang sangat panjang.

"Aku mengerti, _Teme_."

Teng! Teng! Teng! Teng!

Bel pelajaran berbunyi. Saatnya aku beranjak menuju loker untuk mengambil beberapa peralatan alat tulisku. Setelah kulayani permintaan penggemar, kulangkahkan kakiku secara pelan menuju ke ruang loker. Aku berjalan seraya tertunduk. Ada kilatan lelah dalam _cobalt_ku. Ck! Kuakui bahwa aku lelah. Aku lelah dengan semua alur ini. Aku sungguh tak nyaman dengan perlakuan pemujaan berlebihan yang mereka berikan padaku. Aku hanya ingin eksistensiku diakui karena kemampuanku dalam bermain bola. Bukan hanya karena aku populer saja.

Dan lagi, yang membuatku merasa muak adalah, saat aku terkesan dielu-elukan sebagai bintang sepak bola, seakan-akan aku dielu-elukan sebagai sesosok figur yang sempurna. Terkadang, ruang gerakku dibatasi juga oleh pelatih dan beberapa pemegang kuasa di sekolah ini. Aku harus menjadi kebanggaan sekolah. Aku harus menjadi seorang bintang yang sempurna. Aku harus menjadi seorang Uzumaki Naruto yang berprestasi.

Dan mereka tak pernah memikirkan perasaanku.

Aku juga punya perasaan. Sebuah perasaan untuk dipahami. Sebuah perasaan untuk dimengerti. Aku juga butuh sebuah ruang, dimana aku bisa sejenak lepas dari hiruk pikuk ketenaran ini. Aku tidak sesempurna itu. Dan berlagak sempurna dan dituntut menjadi orang lain seakan membuat kepribadian asliku yang sesungguhnya menjadi semakin rapuh.

Aku adalah aku!

Aku adalah Uzumaki Naruto!

Hah! Aku akan menjadi diriku sendiri! Persetan dengan pandangan orang lain akan kesempurnaan!

BRUAAK!

"Ouch!" tanpa kusadari, tubuhku sudah mendarat di lantai. Aku mengerang, mengelus-elus bagian belakang tubuhku yang mulai terasa nyeri. Brengsek! Siapa orang yang sudah berani menabrakku-

"Ah...uhh..."

Kedua _cobalt_ku terbelalak. Kutatap seseorang yang sudah menabrakku. Seorang pemuda. Berambut emas, poni depannya agak panjang, parasnya hampir serupa denganku bedanya ia tampak lebih dewasa dan lebih tampan. Dan rasa syok mengguyur nalarku sepenuhnya.

Pemuda ini adalah pemuda yang memperhatikanku dari balik dinding kawat pembatas stadion waktu itu...

"Kau..." belum sempat kurampungkan kalimatku, pemuda itu menyentuh bahuku dengan lembut. Aku seakan kehabisan kata saat ia membantuku untuk berdiri. Sesaat, setelah aku kembali bangkit dengan bertumpu pada kedua kakiku, kedua _cobalt_ kami mulai menghantam satu sama lain melalui tatapan. Kami terdiam dalam keadaan itu untuk sesaat. Kedua tangannya masih memegangi lenganku, secara tak langsung, ia seakan mendekapku. Sadar dengan posisi, ia pun melepaskan jeratannya padaku. Ia gelengkan kepalanya dan menunduk dihadapanku. Ia tampak tergagap-gagap untuk sesaat. Sepertinya... ia sedang meminta maaf? Dan belum sempat aku mengatakan apa-apa, ia pun berlalu. Lagi-lagi berlalu pergi seperti itu.

Dan tak mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun?

"Ada apa dengannya? Dasar orang aneh." aku hanya dapat berkacak pinggang seraya bertampang aneh. Kugelengkan kepalaku. Demi semangkuk ramen... akhir-akhir ini semakin banyak saja orang yang aneh.

Secara diam-diam, akupun mulai berpikir. Aku sungguh tak menyangka bahwa pemuda itu adalah salah satu murid di sekolah ini juga. Aku tak pernah melihatnya. Sepertinya dia adalah murid senior kelas dua belas. Hah, lupakan hal ini. Aku sudah tiba di loker sekarang. Dan sudah saatnya aku mengambil beberapa buku tulisku.

"Halo, Naruto!"

"Ah, Shikamaru!" aku tampak begitu antusias saat Shikamaru mulai menyapaku. Ia kini sudah berdiri tepat di sampingku. Secara kebetulan, Loker kami berdekatan. Pemuda berambut hitam terkuncir ke atas itu merupakan ketua kelasku. Ia adalah murid paling jenius sekelas, sayangnya ia mengidap penyakit kronis bernamakan malas.

"Kemarin aku melihat pertandinganmu. Kerja bagus, Naruto. Kau selalu saja menyikat gol di saat-saat terakhir." Shikamaru memujiku setulus hati. Sebuah senyum tersimpul di mulutku. Kedua tanganku kusilakan tepat di dada.

"Hah, itu sudah pasti. Yang kusesalkan waktu itu adalah, aku terlalu berbaik hati pada Sasuke untuk memberinya kesempatan menyetak dua buah gol. Andai saja aku sedikit egois, pasti lima buah gol itu murni dariku seluruhnya."

"Hahaha... Kalian tak pernah berubah. Selalu saja bersaing dalam kuantitas gol." Shikamaru menggelengkan kepala. Aku hanya tersenyum melihat itu.

Dan sekarang, kuarahkan jemariku ke lubang kunci lokerku. Kumasukkan kunci dan membukanya. Dalam sekejap, sesuatu mulai terjatuh dari atas atap lokerku. Dan hal itu sukses mengejutkanku.

"A-Apa itu?" dahiku berkerut. Kuambil sesuatu yang jatuh itu dan _cobalt_ku terbelalak.

Bunga... mawar?

"Hahaha... Tak kusangka ada orang yang nekat memberimu bunga seperti itu, Naruto. Sepertinya benda itu datang dari salah satu penggemarmu." Shikamaru tak mampu membendung tawa. Kedua alisku semakin bertaut penuh tanya. Siapa gerangan orang yang meletakkan seikat bunga mawar seperti ini di atap lokerku? Kedua tanganku mulai terkepal begitu erat. Segenggam rasa malu menyelubungi benakku. Rona merah terpancar di parasku.

Brengsek! Apa-apaan orang ini? Memberiku bunga mawar layaknya wanita!

Ini penghinaan!

"Ah, lihatlah Naruto, sepertinya ada surat di dalam lokermu."

"Eh?" kedua _cobalt_ku mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk oleh Shikamaru. Dan indra penglihatanku kini terarah pada sepucuk surat yang berada di sebuah amplop berwarna pink. Dengan cepatnya, kubuka amplop itu dengan cukup brutal. Emosi sedikit kutahan, kesematkan rasioku untuk membaca baik-baik isi di dalam surat itu. Shikamaru juga turut melihat isinya.

_Dear, Uzumaki Naruto_

_Meski aku tak memiliki daya untuk menguntai kata melalui indra pengucapanku,_

_Tapi aku hanya ingin kau tahu bahwa aku akan selalu ada di dekatmu lebih dari bayanganmu sendiri._

_Kau adalah kobaran api dalam bara harapanku._

_Terima kasih karena telah menjadi denyut nadi kehidupanku..._

_Aishiteru... even if your love is just illusion... for me._

Mulutku menganga lebar tak percaya melihat rentetan kalimat dalam surat itu. Ada yang berani-beraninya menyatakan cinta padaku? Pada Uzumaki Naruto? Memang, tidak hanya kali ini saja aku menerima surat cinta. Sudah banyak puluhan gadis yang memberiku surat berisi pernyataan cinta padaku. Tapi jika menyatakan cinta melalui surat dengan... seikat bunga mawar seperti ini?

...

Brengsek! Ini tidak lucu sama sekali!

"Ahahahahaha! Aww... sungguh manis sekali pernyataan cintanya padamu dalam surat ini, Naruto. Tak kusangka ia akan menyatakannya lewat surat seperti itu dengan... seikat mawar merah merekah seperti itu. Sungguh romantis~ ehehehe..."

"Urusei, Shikamaru! I-Ini semua tidak lucu!" dengan penuh amarah dan rasa malu, kulempar seikat bunga mawar itu sekuat tenaga ke arah Shikamaru dan kuperhatikan sekali lagi isi surat itu. Dan kedua _cobalt_ku kembali terbelalak saat melihat beberapa _teks_ terakhir di surat itu.

"Tertanda... your... S.A.I?"

* * *

BRAAKKK!

"Naruto- HEI! A-Apa-Apaan kau ini!"

Pintu kelas kugebrak dengan begitu keras, aku tak peduli dengan sorotan teman-temanku yang lain saat aku mulai masuk dan menghampiri seorang pemuda di bangkunya. Kuremas kerah seragamnya dan terlayanglah tatapan pembunuh dariku spesial untuknya. Pemuda berambut hitam itu tampak bingung dengan tindakanku. Tanpa basa-basi, kusodorkan surat pernyataan cinta yang ada di lokerku tadi bersamaan dengan seikat mawar tepat di depan kedua matanya. Aku sungguh emosi.

"Apa maksudmu dengan semua ini, hah! Jika kau memendam perasaan cinta padaku, bilang saja langsung di hadapanku! Kau tak perlu menyatakannya dengan cara menjijikkan seperti ini! Sepucuk surat dengan seikat mawar? Kau pikir aku wanita, hah! Brengsek kau, Sai!"

"A-Apa? Surat cinta!" beberapa murid yang lain tampak syok mendengar pernyataanku. Sasuke dan Neji tampak terbelalak dari kejauhan.

"Hah? A-Apa ma-maksudmu, Naruto?" Sai tampak pucat dan semakin bingung dengan perkataanku. Emosiku semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Tak usah berpura-pura tidak tahu! Ini buktinya apa, hah! Kau nyatakan cinta padaku di surat ini!" kutamparkan surat cinta laknat itu tepat di wajah Sai. Sasuke, Lee, Neji dan Gaara yang kebetulan berada di belakang Sai kini mulai berjalan mengerumuni kami berdua.

"Ada apa ini, _Dobe_? Kau terlihat seperti orang yang kebakaran jenggot."

"Cerewet! Lihat saja apa yang ditulis oleh Sai di surat itu dan lihatlah seikat mawar bodoh ini! Beraninya kau mempermalukanku, Sai!" kembali kupelototi Sai dengan amarah membara. Sasuke menautkan alisnya dan mulai membaca surat itu secara seksama bersama dengan yang lainnya. Tanpa kuduga sebelumnya, kini seluruh anak yang ada di dalam kelas juga ikut bergerombol untuk melihat isi surat itu. Raut horor mewarnai parasku dalam sekejap.

"Apa isinya, Sasuke? Aku ingin lihat!"

"Iya, aku juga ingin lihat! Tak kusangka Sai akan menulis surat cinta untuk Naruto!"

"Kami ingin tahu!"

"Whoaaah!" aku mulai mundur dari kerumunan itu. Sasuke tampak mengeraskan suaranya untuk membaca isi surat itu. Aku tak peduli dengan hal itu. Tak ada rasa malu dalam diriku. Yang malu paling juga Sai. Dia 'kan yang menulis surat itu, bukan aku? Dan aku masuk di posisi korban dalam permasalahan ini.

"_Dear, Uzumaki Naruto. Meski aku tak memiliki daya untuk menguntai kata melalui indra pengucapanku, Tapi aku hanya ingin kau tahu bahwa aku akan selalu ada di dekatmu lebih dari bayanganmu sendiri. Kau adalah kobaran api dalam bara harapanku. Terima kasih karena telah menjadi denyut nadi kehidupanku. Aishiteru... even if your love is just illusion... for me. Tertanda your S.A.I." _dahi Sasuke langsung berkerut setelah membaca itu. Dalam hitungan detik, seluruh siswi melayangkan tatapan pembunuh ke arah Sai. Pemuda berkulit pucat itu menggelengkan kepalanya setengah syok.

"Bu-Bukan aku yang menulis surat itu! A-Aku tak memiliki perasaan apa-apa terhadap Naruto! Su-Sungguh!" lipatan sewot terbentuk di samping keningku saat melihat pengelakan Sai. Aku mulai tak terima dengan hal itu.

"Akui saja, Sai! Sudah jelas-jelas ada namamu di surat itu! Sebenarnya apa tujuanmu, hah! Jika kau berniat mempermalukanku, sebaiknya kau-"

"Tunggu sebentar, _Dobe_! Se-Sepertinya yang dikatakan Sai itu benar. Bukan dia yang menulis surat ini."

"Apa maksudmu, _Teme_!" aku terkejut mendengar pernyataan Sasuke. Rivalku melayangkan raut serius seraya menunjukkan surat itu padaku.

"Lihatlah, _Dobe_. Di sini memang tertulis nama Sai, tapi perhatikan sekali lagi, tiga huruf ini dipisahkan oleh tanda titik. _Your... _S.A.I. Sai di sini bukanlah nama, melainkan singkatan."

"A-Apa?" penjelasan Sasuke membuatku syok dalam tingkatan supremasi. Lekas kurenggut surat itu dari tangan Sasuke dan kuperhatikan hurufnya sekali lagi. Dan rautku terdominasi pucat sepenuhnya. Yang dikatakan Sasuke ternyata benar.

"Ja-Jadi... yang menulis su-surat ini bukan Sai?" tenggorokanku seakan tercekat. Sekarang, akulah yang malu setengah mati karena salah sangka. Sai tampak menghela napasnya dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Jika aku benar-benar memendam perasaan padamu dan hendak menyatakannya, aku tak akan memberikan bunga mawar padamu. Melainkan, akan kuberikan bunga tujuh rupa sebagai gantinya." penjelasan Sai itu sungguh sukses membuat semua yang mendengarnya menjadi bertampang aneh.

"A-Ah, ka-kalau begitu, S.A.I itu singkatan dari apa?" aku kembali bertanya dengan parasku yang sudah merona merah bagaikan darah. Ingin kubenturkan kepalaku ke dinding saja rasanya. Tak lama, Gaara tampak mengangkat tangannya dan menjawab pertanyaanku.

"S.A.I adalah singkatan dari _Secret Admirer In Disguise_."

"_Secret Admirer... in Disguise_?" kedua alisku bertaut mendengar itu. Gaara menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Benar. _Secret Admirer in Disguise _atau bisa diartikan sebagai penggemar rahasia dalam penyamaran atau penggemar rahasia yang tersembunyi." Gaara semakin yakin dengan teorinya. Secara tiba-tiba, Lee melontarkan pertanyaan pada pemuda berambut merah itu.

"Tunggu sebentar, kenapa kau bisa mengetahui hal ini, Gaara?"

"Ah, ke-kebetulan, Neji pernah menyatakan cinta padaku melalui surat yang serupa seperti Naruto. Neji menyertakan S.A.I di bagian akhir, saat kutanyakan pada Neji, ia pun menjelaskan padaku bahwa S.A.I adalah singkatan dari kalimat tadi. Benar 'kan, Neji?" Gaara pun mulai menatap kekasihnya yang kini sudah berdiri tepat di sampingnya. Rona merah tampak mewarnai paras Neji dalam sekejap. Pemuda berambut panjang itu mulai berdehem sejenak dan lalu mengangguk.

"Jadi begitu..." ucapanku tertahan sejenak. Nalarku kembali berpikir dengan begitu keras. Jika memang bukan Sai yang membuat surat ini, lalu siapa? Siapa orang di balik singkatan S.A.I itu?

_Secret Admirer in Disguise_...

Aku tak dapat menebaknya sedikitpun.

* * *

Masa bertransisi.

Setelah kejadian itu, aku pun harus rela tenggelam dalam rasa kurositas tinggi akan siapa pelaku yang membuat surat cinta itu. Pada awalnya, aku masa bodoh dengan hal itu dan mencoba untuk fokus untuk berlatih bola. Tapi ternyata, setiap aku selesai bertanding, surat-surat cinta yang lain kini mulai intens bertengger di dalam lokerku. Isinya hampir saja sama. Lagi-lagi pernyataan cinta, berisi tentang betapa kagumnya penggemar misterius itu padaku. Betapa hebatnya kemampuanku di atas rumpunan lapangan bola. Dan bahkan, semakin banyak saja bunga mawar yang bertumpuk di atas lokerku. Aku pun harus menahan malu saat beberapa anak yang melihat kejadian itu melontarkan tawa padaku. Sungguh, pernyataan cinta ini terlalu norak.

Sampai pada akhirnya, aku sedikit menemukan titik terang.

Pemuda penguntit itu...

Pemuda yang selalu melihat pertandinganku, yang selalu mengawasiku dari kejauhan dan selalu saja memperhatikanku. Ya, aku selalu saja melihatnya di setiap pertandinganku. Ia tak pernah sekalipun melewatkannya. Ia hanya tersenyum padaku dari kejahuan dan berlalu. Tanpa mengatakan apapun. Dan spekulasiku pun mulai menduga-duga.

Jangan-jangan rentetan surat cinta ini adalah buatannya?

Baiklah, bukannya aku _geer_ atau terlalu percaya diri. Aku juga sedikit tak percaya bahwa pemuda setampan dia akan mengirimiku surat cinta dengan cara begini. Aku yakin, sepertinya dia masih normal dan lebih memilih wanita untuk dijadikan kekasih ketimbang bintang sepak bola yang lebih muda darinya seperti aku ini. Tapi meski begitu...

Tak ada salahnya 'kan untuk dicoba?

Akan kuselidiki hal ini!

"Anak kelas senior yang setingkat kakakku? Berambut pirang dengan warna mata dan paras yang hampir serupa denganmu? Buat apa kau menanyakan hal ini, _Dobe_?"

Baiklah, untuk langkah pertama, aku bertanya pada Sasuke, berharap bahwa rivalku itu akan membantuku. Kuceritakan semuanya pada Sasuke. Mengenai kebiasaan pria itu yang selalu saja menguntitku dan memperhatikan pertandinganku. Meski aku tak rela meminta tolong pada Sasuke karena harga diriku, tapi aku tak punya pilihan lain selain meminta tolong padanya. Karena aku memiliki firasat bahwa kakaknya, yakni Uchiha Itachi, mungkin bisa menjadi _channel_ kunci akan kasus ini.

Dan ternyata benar saja firasatku.

Ternyata kakaknya memang berhubungan dengan pria itu.

"Menurut informasi dari aniki, sepertinya anak kelas senior yang kau maksud itu adalah teman sekelasnya yakni... Namikaze Minato."

* * *

Ruang kelas 12-1

Pada akhirnya aku pun masuk di kelas itu. Dengan bermodalkan informasi dari Sasuke, aku coba peruntunganku. Saat ini jam istirahat makan siang. Menurut kakak Sasuke, pemuda yang namanya Namikaze Minato ini sangat jarang pergi ke kantin dan menghabiskan waktunya untuk membaca buku di kelas. Dan saatnya pembuktian! Kedua _cobalt_ku menatap sekeliling kelas bagaikan alat scan. Kuperhatikan sekeliling, beberapa siswa di kelas itu tampak sedang membaca buku, ada yang tertidur di dalam kelas. Dan kedua _cobalt_ku mulai terarah ke bangku barisan depan. Kuabsen bangku itu satu persatu dan realitas tak terduga menghantam penglihatanku.

Ketemu!

Pemuda yang suka menguntitku itu sedang duduk di meja urutan ketiga dari depan. Ia tampak membaca bukunya dengan raut serius.

Ternyata informasi dari kakak Sasuke sungguh akurat.

Tanpa basa-basi, kuhampiri meja pemuda. Dan pemuda itu menyadari kehadiranku. Ia terbelalak. Sepertinya terkejut dan tak menduga sama sekali bahwa yang menghampirinya adalah aku.

"Halo, maaf, apa Anda yang namanya Namikaze Minato-san?" kulayangkan pertanyaan itu padanya secara langsung. Ia masih tampak syok dan sedikit menganga. Tak menjawab pertanyaanku sama sekali. Aku mulai menggertakkan gigiku. Kenapa ia tak mau menjawab pertanyaanku, hah!

"Maaf jika aku menganggu waktumu, Minato-san, tapi aku hanya ingin tahu saja, apa benar kau yang menulis surat-surat cinta di dalam lokerku?" kini pertanyaanku itu membuat beberapa anak yang ada di kelas itu menatap ke arah kami. Dan pemuda yang ada di hadapanku ini masihlah tak mau menjawab pertanyaanku. Ia hanya terdiam dan menatap ke samping. Terkadang mulutnya mengatupkan sesuatu.

Tapi tak ada sedikitpun suara yang mengalun dari bibirnya.

Sialan!

Apa ia pikir, semua ini permainan, hah!"

Braak!

Mejanya kugebrak dengan begitu keras. Aku sudah cukup malu dan marah. Aku hanya menginginkan kejujuran di sini. Aku sudah cukup malu dan ia masih tak mau mengakui tindakannya dan bahkan tak menjawab satu pun pertanyaanku?

Sombong sekali!

"Cih! Lagi-lagi hanya terdiam dan hanya bisa menguntitku saja. Apa maumu yang sebenarnya? Kalau punya mulut, bicaralah! Dasar orang aneh!"

Dan ia semakin tampak cemas mendengar bentakanku itu. Aku pun berlalu pergi meninggalkannya. Tak peduli jika saat ini, tangannya mencoba meraihku dengan mulut terkatup-katup tanpa mengucapkan sesuatu. Aku sudah terlalu marah.

Persetan dengannya!

Dasar orang sombong yang tak mengerti sopan santun!

* * *

"_Dobe_! Aku dengar dari aniki, katanya kau telah membentak Namikaze-san. Mengapa kau lakukan itu padanya?"

Bagus sekali. Keesokan harinya, di saat _mood_ku masih jelek akan perlakuan sombong dari si penguntit itu, kini si pantat ayam aka _rival_ku datang dan mengungkit-ngungkit lagi soal ini. Aku menggeram singkat. Aku sungguh tak ingin membicarakan ini.

"Aku membentaknya karena ia tak sopan padaku."

"Tak sopan? Tak sopan bagaimana maksudmu?" Sasuke semakin bingung. Aku hanya menghela napas dan menatap tajam ke arahnya.

"Kemarin aku bertanya padanya secara baik-baik, apa dia yang bernama Namikaze Minato? Apa dia yang memberi surat cinta di lokerku itu dan kau tahu apa yang dia lakukan? Dia hanya diam saja! Tak sedikitpun menjawab pertanyaanku! Benar-benar tidak sopan! Terserah jika ia tak mau mengakui perbuatannya, sungguh bukan masalah buatku! Tapi setidaknya, jawablah satu saja pertanyaanku! Aku sudah cukup malu! Kemarin, aku serasa berbicara dengan patung!" aku begitu emosi. Amarahku sungguh meluap-luap bersamaan dengan pernyataanku itu. Dan kedua _onyx_ Sasuke tampak terbelalak kaget mendengar ucapanku. Aku sungguh heran dengan reaksinya itu.

"Dasar idiot! Apa kau tidak tahu, hah!"

"Ti-Tidak tahu apa? Aku tidak idiot!"

"Tentu saja kau idiot! Tentu saja dia pasti akan diam dan tak menjawab pertanyaanmu itu karena ia tidak bisa melakukannya! Ia tak bisa bicara, Naruto!" Sasuke membentakku dengan cukup keras.

"A-Apa maksudmu dengan tak bisa bicara?" alisku tertaut dan aku masih tak mengerti. Sasuke terdiam sejenak sebelum pada akhirnya, ia melayangkan tatapan tajam padaku.

"Namikaze-san tak bisa bicara, Naruto. Dia... bisu."

"A-APA?" syok menghantamku dalam sekejap. Kedua _cobalt_ku terbelalak dengan begitu lebarnya. Mulutku menganga. Tenggorokanku seakan tercekat. Rona pucat mewarnai parasku. Aku seakan tak percaya dengan pernyataan Sasuke. Tapi rivalku tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa ia sedang bercanda. Kedua _onyx_nya menatap miris ke arahku.

"Dia bisu, Naruto. Semenjak kecil, ia haruslah menanggung cacat itu. Ia tak bisa berbicara. Seharusnya kau bisa mengerti akan keadaannya."

Sudah cukup.

Dadaku seakan tertusuk ribuan katana. Aku sungguh tak tahu jika pemuda itu sungguh-sungguh bisu. Rasa bersalah seakan menyayat tubuhku dengan begitu lalim. Nalarku seakan beku. Kedua _cobalt_ku menatap nanar ke depan. Aku sudah membentaknya dan berlaku kasar padanya. Su-Sungguh tega. Mengapa aku bisa menjadi sejahat ini terhadap seseorang?

Dan aku menyuruhnya bicara di saat dia bisu?

Orang macam apa aku ini?

Sekujur tubuhku mulai gemetar. Aku hanya bisa membungkam mulutku dan menyentuh dadaku. Air mata dosa terancam mengalir dari peluhku. Aku telah bersalah. Sasuke kembali membuka suara setelah menatap keadaanku sekarang ini.

"Mengenai surat cinta itu, aniki bilang padaku bahwa... memang benar. Namikaze-sanlah yang membuatnya. Dari dulu, dia sudah mengagumimu, _Dobe_. Dia selalu memperhatikanmu dari jauh. Ia menyatakan perasaannya melalui surat, hal itu bukan karena dia seorang pengecut yang tak punya nyali untuk mengatakan langsung padamu, bukan itu. Melainkan semata-mata, hal itu karena ia tak memiliki daya untuk berbicara. Karena ia bisu dan pada akhirnya, ia hanya bisa menuliskan isi perasaannya melalui surat."

Air mataku meleleh tanpa suara tangis. Kepalaku terasa berat mendengar itu. Aku mulai tertunduk. Sasuke lekas menepuk bahuku.

"Minta maaflah padanya, _Dobe_. Semua belum terlambat. Dia adalah orang yang baik. Dan dia... sangat mencintaimu."

Tak perlu berpikir dua kali untuk melakukan hal itu. Kuanggukkan kepalaku dengan begitu yakin. Aku harus meminta maaf padanya. Dan aku...

Harus segera menemuinya.

* * *

Masa bertransisi lagi.

Sejenak aku berada di sekolah, sekejap pula aku sudah berdiri di depan sebuah rumah. Sebuah rumah sederhana yang menurut informasi dari Sasuke adalah tempat tinggal dari Minato. Jantungku berdebar-debar untuk sesaat. Setelah mengatur tarikan napas, kuberanikan diri untuk mengetuk pintu.

Tok! Tok!

Tak perlu ketukan lebih lama agar pintu terbuka. Hanya dengan dua kali ketukan saja, sudah terdengar suara langkah kaki seseorang yang berjalan mendekati pintu. Aku menunggu dengan sabar sampai pada akhirnya, pintu terbuka dan memperlihatkan sesosok figur.

Sesosok figur yang sudah kucari-cari.

Lagi-lagi ia tampak syok, tak menyangka akan kedatanganku.

Dan aku hanya tersenyum melihat responnya.

"Sore, Namikaze-san. Maaf jika aku kemari secara mendadak. Semoga kedatanganku ini tidak terlalu mengganggumu. Ada yang ingin kusampaikan padamu sebentar saja. Bo-Bolehkah?" aku mulai ragu sendiri dengan niatku. Rasa bersalah tak akan bisa lepas dari dalam diriku. Kembali kutatap pemuda yang ada di hadapanku itu. Dan aku seakan tertusuk tombak kesedihan saat Minato berusaha untuk berbicara di balik keterbatasannya itu.

"Akkh.. Hahh... Ma-Maa... ffh... Maaff..."

"Ku-Kumohon jangan berbicara. A-Aku tahu bahwa kau bisu." kedua _cobalt_ku mulai berkaca-kaca. Aku tak tahan melihatnya berusaha untuk berbicara seperti itu. Ia hanya dapat tertunduk dengan kedua tangan terkepal erat. Sepertinya ia sungguh kesal dengan keterbatasannya itu.

"Dengarkan saja apa yang kuucapkan ini, Namikaze-san. Kau tak perlu menjawabnya karena aku tak akan melayangkan pertanyaan padamu." kupejamkan kedua _cobalt_ku sejenak. Disaat aku membuka mataku, Minato sudah menatapku dengan _cobalt_nya. Aku harus mengatakan semuanya.

"Aku ingin minta maaf atas perlakuanku waktu di sekolah waktu itu. A-Aku sungguh tak tahu jika kau tak bisa bicara. Dan aku dengan egoisnya malah berpikiran bahwa kau adalah orang sombong. Aku pun sudah membentakmu dengan tidak sopan. Aku sungguh minta maaf." pernyataan itu terlontar dengan begitu tulus dari lubuk hatiku. Minato tampak menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia memberikan tanda melalui tangannya, sebelah alisku terangkat. Aku tak mengerti dengan maksudnya.

"Ah, A-Aku tak mengerti dengan maksudmu. Tunggu sebentar." kuturunkan tas ranselku yang ada di pundakku. Dan lekas kukeluarkan sebuah buku tulis dan pena. Kuberikan kedua benda itu pada Minato dan murid senior itu menuliskan maksudnya dan memberikan buku itu padaku lagi. Aku pun membaca tulisannya.

_"Tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah memaafkanmu dari dulu."_

Tulisan itu membuatku tersenyum. Aku pun kembali menatapnya. "Oh ya, mengenai surat cinta itu. Aku sudah tahu bahwa surat cinta itu adalah darimu dan yang kusayangkan adalah... kau tak perlu memberi seikat bunga mawar segala. Aku bukan wanita kau tahu itu!" aku pun mulai cemberut. Ia tampak tertawa dan kembali menuliskan sesuatu di buku tulisku.

_"Aku sangat suka bunga mawar, karena warna merahnya mengingatkan aku akan kuatnya tekad dan semangatmu saat di lapangan bola. Dan aku bingung, harus menyimbolkan apa mengenai kecantikanmu itu. Cantik di sini bukan berarti maknanya wanita. Tapi jujur saja, di mataku, kau sangat cantik, Naruto..."_

Dan parasku merona merah bagai darah saat aku melihat kalimat itu. Dan Minato tampak tersenyum lembut padaku. Kuarahkan pandanganku ke samping. Tak berani kutatap _cobalt_nya saat aku harus membuat sebuah pengakuan.

Aku harus memberikan jawabanku.

"Da-Dan mengenai pernyataan isi perasaanmu padaku itu... A-Aku juga ingin bilang bahwa... A-Aku juga... menyukaimu, Namikaze-san. Semenjak aku melihatmu di setiap pertandinganku, tanpa kusadari, ternyata aku juga... mencintaimu."

Chikuso! Kenapa aku bisa gugup begini, hah! Brengsek! Aku seperti imitasi dari Hinata sekarang. Aaarrgghh! Sial! Wajahku juga terasa panas. A-Aku tak berani menatap Minato.

Sial! Sial! Sial!

Tap!

"Eh?" aku mulai terkejut saat Minato menepuk bahuku. Ia mulai melambaikan tangan padaku. Ia menyuruhku untuk mendekat? Rona merah semakin kental di parasku. Oke, Naruto. Kau tak bisa berpikiran mesum di sini. Minato tidak hendak menciumku. Dia hanya... hanya...

Mencoba berbisik sesuatu... di telingaku.

"Aa... Aihh... Sshi... Tte... rruhh... Nnaa... ruu-to..."

...

Hening.

Air mataku kembali meleleh mendengar itu. Kali ini ada suara isak tangis di sana. Aku terlalu senang. Minato berusaha keras membisikkan kalimat itu di telingaku. Tubuhku seakan gemetar. Aku tak dapat menahan limpahan perasaanku lagi. Dengan cepat, kupeluk erat tubuhnya. Aku menangis di sana. Aku menangis di dadanya. Aku menangis dan terus kupeluk dirinya. Dan ia pun juga membalas pelukanku. Haha... Aku sungguh terlihat seperti seorang wanita sekarang. Aku menangis karena bahagia. Dan aku tak peduli. Aku pun melepas pelukanku darinya dan mulai menyegel mulutnya dengan bibirku. Aku menciumnya sekuat tenaga dan Minato membalas ciumanku dengan segenap perasaannya. Peluh hatiku seakan tersenyum.

_Finally, my S.A.I became mine._

_**FIN**_

* * *

**Omake:**

Pagi itu, Maito Gai, guru olahraga ini pun terlihat menahan malu saat semua murid-muridnya mentertawakan dirinya perihal sepucuk surat cinta yang ia temukan di kantornya dan ia pun memutuskan untuk membaca tepat di depan kelas 11-1 yang juga merupakan kelas Naruto, bintang sepak bola di sekolah itu.

"Kau bagaikan _sunshine_ di tengah ganasnya kehidupan ini. Lengkuk tubuh indahmu bagai balerina bersayap patah dalam gelapnya langit malam. Semangat masa mudamu bagai genjreng prajurit yang mengamen akan sesuap nasi uduk. Tapi genjreng itu akan selalu menjadi pedoman hidupku _polepel_. _I luph u full_, Gai-sensei! tertanda... S.A.I."

Dan Sai pun seakan menelan biji beton Durian saat guru Gai mulai menatapnya dengan tatapan pembunuh.

"Mati aku..."

* * *

**RnR, please? :D**


End file.
